Star Wars: Red Dead Redemption
by Boobymitch
Summary: Pirate, Mercenary, Bounty Hunter, friend, brother, and hero! these are titles that Arthur Morgan is seen as among the Galaxy. Follow Arthur as we learn more about his past and how he tries to live a peaceful life on the planet Raada despite troubles from the Empire and enjoy is retirement.
1. Chapter 1

**Raada**

On the plains of Raada, a man on horseback is strolling across the beautiful blue night sky. The man was at least in his forties with dirty blonde hair and dirty blonde five o'clock shadow and his outfit was that of someone that would be considered an outlaw or a bounty hunter. The man arrives at a village where some of the locals took notice of him and began whispering as some knew who he was. The man arrived at a cantina called, "Selda's Cantina," and hopped off his horse and entered it. The man looked around inside the cantina to see a lot of people drinking, socializing, and playing a game of crokin.

The man approached the bar and saw the bartender/owner of the Cantina Selda, a male togruta with a prosthetic left arm, left leg, and missing a lekku, cleaning a glass cup and said to him, "Hows it going Selda?" Selda stopped what was doing and looked at the man with surprise and replied to him, "Well I'll be...Arthur Morgan, it's been a while since I last seen you." "Ha yeah I just got back actually, it ain't easy when your trying to stay in retirement," humored Arthur. Selda chuckled at his comment and said, "I'm sure after whatever you had to do it'll stay that way...the usual?" "Yes sir, Juma Juice."

Selda poured him a glass of Juma and placed it in front of him as Arthur took a nice good sip of it and then asked Selda, "So anything new going on here on Raada?" "Not really, except that Vartan has a new crew member that's become the new village mechanic," replied Selda. Arthur chuckled as he commented, "Well ol Vartan found a new crew mate, need to go see him here soon and see what he's been up to." "I bet he would like that," said Selda as he picked up another glass to clean. Arthur then finished what he had left of his drink and laid some credits on the bar and said, "Well I better head back home, it's good seeing you Selda, goodnight." "You too Arthur!"

Arthur walked out of the cantina and was about to hop on his horse until he heard a people yelling over at an alley. "Just leave us alone, we haven't done anything to you!" Arthur headed over towards the yelling and saw two young women, one a light brown skinned human and the other one a togruta, being harassed by three male farmers. "Oh come on now, we just wanted to have a little conversation with the both of you," said the leader of the farmer group as he tried to touch her. The Togruta woman smacked him across the face and lashed out, "Don't you dare touch her!" Arthur knew this was about to get worse and to make it even worse it was someone he knew that was about to get either seriously hurt or killed.

Before anything can escalate Arthur quickly rushes in and yells out, "Hey what the hells going on here!?" The leader turned towards him and said back, "None of your business old man, take a hike." Arthur got in between the farmers and the young women as he said to the farmers, "How about you stop harassing these young ladies and get out of here." "Who's gonna make me...you?" Arthur got in his face and answered, "Yeah...leave now or I'll put a bolt in between your eyes." The leader's face can be seen with fear as he knew Arthur wasn't fooling around, so he looked at his comrades and gave a head signal to leave as they left.

Arthur turned towards the two young women and said to the light browned skinned one, "How many times do I have to get you out of these situations Kaeden?" Kaeden grew a huge smile as she jumped up and gave Arthur a huge hug as Arthur chuckled and gave her one in return as she said with joy, "It's so good to see you again Arthur, when did you come back!?" "today actually, hopefully it's the last time I ever have to leave," answered Arthur as they broke the hug. "Oh Arthur this is my friend Ashla, she's apart of Vartan's crew and the new mechanic, "said Kaeden.

"Ah so your the new mechanic, Selda told me about that...how long have you been here Ashla?" asked Arthur. "At least a couple of years, I've been trying my best around here as helping people is my specialty," said Ashla. Arthur looked at the direction of the farmers leaving and looked back at them and said, "Looks like not everyone agrees with that Ashla." "Kayrn has always been a jerk, guess he's still upset that I wouldn't go out with him," joked Kaeden. Arthur chuckled as he said, "Come on, let me get you guys something to eat at my place."

 **a few mins later...**

After arriving at Arthur's place, Arthur is pouring Kaeden and Ashla a bowl of some Nerf stew and sets each bowl in front of them. Arthur makes himself a bowl and sits down with them as Kaeden says, "Thank you Arthur, for this and what you did for me earlier." Arthur took a slurp of his stew and replied, "Ah don't mention it Kaeden, just be careful for now on." Kaeden nodded and continued eating her stew as Ashla asked, "So Arthur I was wondering, what exactly are you?" "what ya mean?" asked Arthur suspiciously. "I mean you don't look like the type to be a farmer, so what were you before you came to Raada?" asked Ashla curiously. Arthur took another sip of his stew and then answered, "Well, I use to be a pirate, mercenary, and bounty hunter...I've done a lot of bad things in my life...and some I'm not to proud about."

Ashla looked at Arthur and said, "that might be so, but judging by how your good friends with most of the village and what you did today...I say all that is behind you now." Arthur nodded his head at hear and continued, "Well even then before that I was a mandalorian...a member of Death Watch as a matter of fact." Ashla almost choked on her stew as she coughed a few times as Kaeden tended to her by saying, "Ashla whats wrong?" Ashla was able to get some of her bearings together and said, "Death Watch...you mean..." "I know...I know, the group that caused that whole Mandalore mess years ago...hell who am i kidding it's still happening today," interrupted Arthur as he got up and looked out his window into the sky.

Ashla looked at Arthur with curiosity and wondered if she was about to learn more about him in just a few moments...after all she wanted to know more about him especially if he was sent by the Empire or knew anything about her secret. Arthur turned towards them and began to explain his time in Death Watch, "It wasn't always like that...what people saw from the Clone Wars..."

 **25 years go**

 **Mandalore**

 _"I was born in Mandalore but not in the city...we owned a small farm in it's outskirts."_ We see a young Arthur, at least 15 years old at that time, helping his farther with some crops until some weequey pirates showed up. " _Then some pirates showed up and began to pillage our farm...they took whatever they wanted...my ma and pa were killed trying to stop them and I was about to die too until Death Watch showed up."_ Death watch mandalorians show up and began decimating the pirates as the leader, Pre Vizla, approached him and offered him his hand as Arthur took it. _"Vizla took me in, and taught me everything about how to fight and intimidate...years went by and Vizla's resolve to make Mandalore return to it's ol roots was getting stronger...but it also made him make stupid decisions and the worst one being when he decided to have that damn insane Zabrak Sith scum Maul and his brother Savage join them."_

Vizla is walking from the tent after having a meeting with Maul as Arthur approaches him and says, "Vizla have you lost your mind?" "Arthur we discussed this already...I'm willing to do whatever it takes to return Mandalore to it's glory days." "I know, but come on Vizla working with this Maul and his brother will be no different than working with Dooku or any Sith Scum...they will stab us in the back they always have dated back to our ancestors Vizla!" argued Arthur. "Arthur, I understand your concern and believe me I know...I'm not gonna repeat my mistakes as after we have gotten rid of the Duchess and reclaimed Mandalore, then we will get rid of Maul and Savage...that I promise." Vizla walks away with Bo-Katan as Arthur looks on both worried and upset.

 _"Shortly afterwards what was supposed to be our cause became nothing more than becoming another underworld criminal Empire...we had the Black sun, the Pike Syndicate, and hell even the Hutts join us. Still Vizla stayed true to his word as he only wanted Mandalore not a criminal empire, so after we made a set up to where the Death Watch 'Rescued' Mandalore from pirates and locked up the duchess, Vizla locked away Maul and Savage...but that was a mistake. Maul and Savage has gotten out and freed the former Prime Minister Almac and challenged Vizla to see who can rule Death Watch. By Mandalorian tradition Vizla had to accept it, despite giving everything he had, in the end Maul was able to kill him and claim to be the new leader of Death Watch."_

 _"However, Bo and I refused to follow him as no outsider should ever have to lead us...but not all of them agreed and attacked us. We barely escaped with our lives and Bo was really desperate to get revenge so she had a plan that I didn't agree with. "_ Wait what did you say!?" asked Arthur angrily. "We have no choice Arthur, the only way we are going to be able to defeat Maul is to have the help of the Republic and the Jedi," said Bo. Arthur shook his head angrily as he said, "No it's not our way dammit! Vizla would not agree with this!" "Vizla is dead now Arthur, so are you gonna help us or not!?" lashed out Bo. Arthur stared at her and the others with a look of anger as he slammed his helmet on the table and said, "I'm done." Arthur then began to walk out of the tent and away from the camp towards one of the ships.

 **Back in modern time**

 **Raada**

"I left Death Watch after that, and went straight to Tatooine where I would begin my career as a bounty hunter...but that's a story for another time." Kaeden was shocked to hear this as she never heard anything about her long time friends past and somehow her new friend Ashla was able to get it out of him somehow. Ashla looked at him and really began to process everything what he said which lead to this last question, "So the reason you left is because Bo wanted the Jedis help...so do you still hold some sort of hatred towards the jedi?" Arthur looked at her square in the eyes as he answered, "If you would have asked me years ago you bet your ass I would...but as of now my views of the jedi have soften and that's all I'm gonna say." Kaeden looked at the time and then said, "Well we better head home, Vartan might get worried...thanks for today Arthur have a goodnight." "Goodnight Kaeden and you too Ms. ashla," said Arthur as he tipped his hat to her. Ashla looked at him and grew a small smile at him as she nodded and said, "You too as well Mr. Morgan." Kaeden and Ashla left as Arthur went over to the lights and turned them off to go to bed.

 **Well there you have it folks! Another new project this time having Arthur Morgan inside the Star Wars Universe! I know after this there's gonna be a lot of questions like what else are we gonna know about Arthurs past? Is Arthur gonna find out about Ashla's secret? Will Arthur fight the Empire eventually? Well you guys will have to wait and find out! The next chapter will be up soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Raada**

Arthur is working on a ship behind his house as he is trying to repair it's engines. Suddenly, an electric circuit shot out of him and stung his hand as he yelled out, "Son of a bitch!" Arthur grabbed a rag as he wiped his hands and the back of his head as he looked at his ship. "Well looks like i'm gonna need some help," Arthur said to himself. Arthur then thought of a great idea...ask Ashla for help since she has been known for doing a great job with repairing. Arthur put on his hat, approached his horse, and hopped on as he started heading towards Ashla's place as he was told by her where she lived when they headed to his place the day before.

After about a thirty minute ride, Arthur arrived at Ashla's place and can see her repairing a Thresher as Arthur thought to himself, " _hmmm she's pretty good with repairs, hopefully she can get the ol girl back in the air._ " Arthur stopped in front of her house as he says to her, "Hows it going Ashla?" Ashla quickly turned towards him surprised but then relaxed and said, "Oh Mr. Morgan it's you, you scared me to death there." "My apologies Ashla I just rode over to see if you can help me repair my ship?" asked Arthur. Ashla grabbed a rag and wiped some oil off her hands and answered, "Sure, Tibbola can wait on his thresher for a few hours." Arthur nodded his head in agreement and said, "Yeah he's the village drunk anyway...surprised he's even still walking or breathing ."

Ashla grabbed her tools and approached him and said, "Mind giving me a lift over there, I'm sorry I don't have a way to get there as I rely on people to bring me their stuff to repair." "Oh no it's fine Ashla, hop on," said Arthur kindly as Ashla hopped on and rode off. Arthur decided to start a conversation with her since it was gonna be a while to get to his place and said to Ashla, "That place your living in, that use to be Cietra's house...what happened to her?" "From what Kaeden told me when i first got here, she got married and moved out," answered Ashla "Did she? Good I'm glad to hear, she was a very kind woman...taught her how to survive out here in the plains," said Arthur with a tone of joy as it relieved him that she found happiness.

Ashla smiled at his comment and then looked at his horse with an even bigger smile and asked, "So what's your horses name and where did she come from? I've seen other types of horses but I've never seen this kind before." Arthur chuckled at her question and rubbed his horse on her the side of her neck as he answered, "Her names Mary and she's from the forest moon of Endor...I rescued her from a pack of Duloks." Ashla wide eyed Arthur and asked excitedly, "You were at Endor!? I heard many stories about that planet what was it like?" "It's beautiful, the forest can be very calm and peaceful with the most beautiful sunsets, but can be very dangerous as it has the most dangerous species I've ever seen...ever seen a Gorax?" asked Arthur. Ashla shook her head as he continued, "good don't, other than that the only species somewhat friendly are the Ewoks, cute little critters but can be dangerous."

Ashla chuckled as she asked teasingly, "My my, you've seen it all have you?" Arthur looked back at her a bit and answered teasingly, "that and more sweetheart." They arrived at his place as they got off and approached his ship as he said, "Well there she is." Ashla put her hands on her hips as she took a good look at it and recognized the ship, as she's seen it twice in her life, and said, "Wow an SS-54 assault ship, very nice." "Yep, she's called Halo...been very helpful to say the least." Ashla nodded her head and asked, "So what's the problem with it?" Arthur walked over towards the ship and pointed out, "The engines a bit messed up and I tried fixing it, but I guess I can't so..." Ashla raised her hands up as she said, "Say no more Mr. Morgan."

Ashla then headed over to the ship and began taking a look at the engine and started working on it. While working on it Ashla decided she wanted to take this time to learn more about Arthur and asked, "So you mentioned when you left Mandalore you went to Tatooine, how did that go?" Arthur looked at her and crossed his arms as he asked, "Sure asking a lot of questions about me...that can get you killed." Ashla stopped at her tracks as she turned at him with surprise as he laughed and said, "I'm just messing with ya Ashla, sure I'll tell you what happened I got nothing to hide." Ashla was amazed on how much trust this man is putting on her for telling her this, but regardless she listened while working as Arthur began.

 **13 years ago**

 **Tatooine**

 _"Shortly after i left Mandalore, I arrived on Tatooine to lay low and find some work. Lets just say that as soon as I arrive, my path of becoming a bounty hunter was pretty much set."_ Arthur's mandalorian ship arrives in Tatooine and lands near Mos Eisley as Arthur exits the ship, dressed in an outfit that he would wear as a disguise for scout missions(picture one of his alternative outfits from Red dead 2), and noticed some Jawas looking at his ship and said, "You can have it." The Jawas looked at each other in excitement and ran towards the ship.

Arthur enters the cantina and looks around to see almost every alien species chilling in the cantina socializing and getting drunk. Arthur approaches and sits down at the bar as the bartender approached him and asked, "What will be son?" "Ruby Bliels," said Arthur as the bartender nodded and went to go make it. Arthur had a lot going through his mind like what is he going to do now as being with the Death Watch has been all he knows so far. Eventually, the bartender returned with his drink and began taking sips of it...little does he know that he is being watched by three men over at a nearby table: A young boy dressed in mandalorian armor, a trandoshan, and a man wearing a black shirt, tan pants, and a red trench coat with a certain familiar signature hat.

As Arthur is trying to enjoy his drink, he can hear obnoxious laughter as a rodian and a weequey began approaching him. The Rodian stood next to him and said, "Your in my seat." Arthur didn't look at him as he said, "Funny, last time I checked the Cantina's seats were free to everyone...with the exception of ugly ass insects of course." "Looks like we got a man with a big mouth eh Greedo," said the Weequey. The Rodian, identified as Greedo, took Arthur's drink and then chugged it down as he slammed the glass and said, "Now what are you gonna do now Big Mouth?"

Arthur then grabbed Greedo by his head and slammed him on the bar and pointed a blaster on his head and said, "Blow your damn brains out rodian...now leave me the fuck alone and get the hell out!" Arthur let Greedo go as he and the Weequey took off running with Arthur looking on. Suddenly the bartender brought another drink as Arthur looked confused and asked, "I didn't order another round?" "Actually it's on the gentlemen over there sir," answered the bartender as he pointed at the direction of the young boy, trandoshan, and man as Arthur looked over to see the man signal him to come over.

Arthur took his drink and headed over as the man said to him, "take a seat son, we got some business to talk." Arthur sat down as the man proceeded to ask him, "what's your name son?" "Arthur...Arthur Morgan," answered Arthur as he took a sip of his drink. "Well then Arthur I'm Canderous Ordo and these two are Bossk and boba Fett," said Canderous as he introduced himself and the others. Boba stared at Arthur as he went on to say, "We saw what you did with Greedo and if were being honest I enjoyed it as I really hate that rodian." Bossk hissed as he continued for Boba, "As do I...but because you scared him off, were one man short." "And judging by how you can handle yourself with a weapon..." continued Canderous. "You want me to join your team?" asked Arthur by interrupting him.

Canderous smiled and nodded as he said, "Ah a quick learner too, your gonna be just fine with out little group...tell me ever considered doing any mercenary work or bounty hunting anyways?" Arthur really thought about it as it was completely obvious that he needed work and since all he learned was killing...why not do a job where you have to do that. "Alright..I'm in, what's the job?" asked Arthur. "Uh-Uh, not yet son...first you gotta meet the rest of the team...let's go," said Canderous as they got up and left.

The four of them exited the cantina as they went over to the bounty hunter office where there was a kyuzo, a little alien, a droid, and a female zabrak waiting as the zabrak said agitatedly, "It's about time you got here Canderous, who's this I thought Greedo was joining?" Bossk hissed as he looked at Arthur and goes, "Eh not anymore...this one here scared him off." "Regardless he will be a much better choice, this is Arthur Morgan...Arthur meet the rest of the team: Sugi, Embo, Serpias, and C-21 Highsinger," said Canderous with more introductions. Sugi looked at Arthur and kind of checked him out as she smirked at him and said, "Well he doesn't look to bad...could use a better outfit though."

Everyone looked at Arthur as he shrugged and said, "sorry, this is all I got." Canderous patted him on the shoulder and said, "ah don't worry about it Arthur, Sugi just has a weird sense of humor...alright listen up we just got a job from a big time land owner. He wants us to clear out a village to set up a mining operation," said Canderous announcing the job. "Are we dealing with Tuskens?" asked Boba. "don't know...but he's offering us at least five hundred thousand credits to do the job, let's go," answered Canderous. Everyone geared up as Arthur was checking his mandalorian blaster as Sugi saw this and said, "Hey tiger, how about using this instead." Sugi handed him a E-23 Shotgun as he nodded at her and said, "Appreciate it."

Sugi smiled at him and then said to him, "No problem...try not to get killed on this job." Sugi began to walk away as Arthur yells out, "Appreciate that as well!" Arthur then was checking out Sugi as she was walking away as he did a small whistle and then followed the others out as well.


End file.
